


[podfic] face like an angel, body like a bomb

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "face like an angel, body like a bomb"</p>
<p>Text summary: Lots of people think Natasha Romanoff isn't dangerous. Barton grew up around cons, and doesn't see how you can't spot the tells a mile away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] face like an angel, body like a bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [face like an angel, body like a bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443283) by [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop). 



> This story was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, which can be found [HERE](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Everyone involved did an amazing job and I encourage you to listen to the entire anthology.
> 
> Also, thanks goes to [Bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/), who invited me to participate in last years anthology; [klb](), for helping organize things (and for reminding me to update the ALPA III spreadsheet); and last, but certainly not least, many thanks go to [TLvop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop) for allowing me to record their work! I really enjoyed this look into how Clint views Natasha and how he recognizes how dangerous she can be.

Cover Art provided by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:02:09 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Avengers/face%20like%20an%20angel%2C%20body%20like%20a%20bomb.mp3) | **Size:** 1.97 MB

  
---|---


End file.
